In Sanity
by The.InZombiac
Summary: Seto needs Mokuba's love to feel alive but when something comes between the two brothers things start to fall apart.
1. Life

In Sanity

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the YGO characters.

Please let me know what you think of this story.

Cover image was made by me, I have all rights to use it.

Also, I know I'm not the best editor but please don't nitpick at it, I know there are mistakes.

_Edits are being made. 6/17/13_

* * *

Ch1. - Life

He sat there blankly looking into the air, seemingly lost in his mind. The young male blinked from time to time. Other than that, he showed no response to any of the attempts made by those around him. Those eyes, those dark dull blue eyes were missing the one thing yearned by their owner more than anything else life.

Of course, he technically lived, but for years he was never truly alive. Going through each day, while being numb on the inside, the only thing that offered any shred of hope to him was the love given to him unconditionally by his younger brother. In those short-lived joyful moments, he thought that feeling in their time together is what life was. Alas, it was nothing he was meant to know. Savoring every taste he got of it because life, you see, was scarce.

For now, Seto sat in his place waiting for another chance to taste the sweet nectar only one person can provide to him. He had no reason to speak to any others; they didn't have what he wanted, what he needed to continue about living in the dull, cold world he wandered. They were useless. Worst of all, they had no clue how useless they were. It made it him sick to the core. He let them babble and try to reach for his attention, only to reject everything they did. He hadn't even looked to see who they were, they were nothing other than blobs that pestered him or at the least tried.

He blinked, shifting his eyes slowly across the air still at nothing; nothing was more interesting than them. A soft breath escaped the small gap created between his lips. How long does he have to wait until the next dose of life? How long had he'd been waiting? He wasn't sure; he didn't care, and it was well worth the wait. Even if it meant he'd have to wait forever.

* * *

"Seto!" The small boy called to him, "Seto! Come here!" The child gestured at the tall male in the distance. Seto nodded walking closer to his younger brother but with a faster pace than before.

"What is it, Mokuba?" He asked in his normal impassive tone.

Though, he wanted to have more excitement in his voice, he didn't know how to do that anymore. Emotions were a sign of weakness. Weakness meant defeat. Defeat was unacceptable. This is what he was taught, and those lessons drilled into his brain, creating unbreakable habits he secretly hated.

Anger was different; anger instilled fear. Anger was acceptable; it brought hate. Hate gave bitterness and harshness. The combination of those elements created a weapon essential to him, a weapon no other can possess but him, a glare that froze those around him, forcing them to bend to his will.

His eyes glanced down at what his brother had been so focused on, a small black bird lying in a hole just its size in the ground. He looked at it, then at Mokuba, who bent down, scoping it up in his hands.

"It's hurt, Seto." He said, sounding rather saddened by the bird's condition.  
"I think its wing is broken." He softly rubbed at its head with a gentle finger, letting it know it was safe.

The animal barely reacting much, it didn't peck at his hand at all nor struggle. Seto wondered why. It was pointless of him to try, but he searched for a logical explanation for it. In the back of his mind, he knew his brother owned the essence of peacefulness. That's why the bird saw no reason to panic and attack. This reason would be labeled idiotic. It was illogical, at least that is what he would be told.

"Can we take him home, big brother?" The sudden question snapped him out of his thoughts. Seto blinked, "Yeah sure." He replied, uncertain of what he had just agreed to.

Mokuba smiled happily, hugging Seto's legs with his free arm.

"Thank you, big brother! I promise to take very good care of it!" Mokuba exclaimed with utter happiness.

By the time Seto realized what had said, it was too late to say otherwise. He looked down at Mokuba and sighed softly, his lips tugging softly at the corners threatening to rise.

"All right, Mokuba." Seto spoke with a nod, "Now let's go home." Mokuba gave his brother's legs one last hug, giving him the rejuvenating life he needed.

Walking out of the park, Mokuba tenderly held the bird in one hand and his brother's hand in the other. The walk was so peaceful, so loving, Seto had forgotten about everything that ever worried him.

* * *

A distinct noise caught his ear, the murmuring between the blobs. Their voices too distorted to make out actual words. They seemed to have given up, for now. Their presence fading softly as they dissipated into the blackness. His eyes caught but one thing : a whiteness that left with them. White? He thought. Who wears white?


	2. Slowly Breaking

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the YGO characters.

Please let me know what you think of this story.

Cover image was made by me, I have all rights to use it.

Also, I know I'm not the best editor but please don't nitpick at it, I know there are mistakes.

_Edits are being made. 617/13_

* * *

Ch.2 – Slowly Breaking

They pestered him. Again. Like the days prior. He couldn't understand why. Why wouldn't they leave him alone? He had things to do other than sit there ignoring them. He hoped that by ignoring them he would get some work done. A low breath had drawn from his mouth released into the air. It was insanity on both parts, expecting a different result by doing nothing but the same thing over and over again. He gave no response to them as usual. Those 'blobs' really had a way of getting under his skin but, like before he would wait. Mokuba would come and revive him. Patience is what he needed.

_Patience is a virtue._

_A virtue hard to hold on to…_

_But a sin,_

_So much easier to…_

* * *

It was a few days after Mokuba had brought the bird home; he had proven responsible taking care of it diligently even denying plans by friends to get home promptly after school to tend to the black bird. Of course, Seto had found out from his workers instead of from Mokuba. The maids and butlers kept a close eye on the boy. Seto found he was impressed with Mokuba but, as usual, he was too busy with work to let the boy know.

Mokuba found himself growing closer to the bird, he cared for it deeply. He even bought a cage and toys for it. His affections noted and sent back to Seto. Seto grew worried he didn't want his brother to focus all his energy into that bird, he needed a normal life. Seto decided to watch over his brother for himself, taking his work home he used his office at home. Soon Seto's attention strayed from the copious amount of papers piled up on his desk to his raven haired brother. Day in and out Seto watched his brother making sure all was well with him.

Seto seemed to find more than what he asked for. His brother happily cheered the creature up the way he had cheered him. The caring placed into the bird reminded Seto of the caring Mokuba gave him. Now, he was forced to share Mokuba's affections with that in which he considered less than them. This displeased him. Why should he share what was his? And, with a lower species. He scowled at the thought, sharing his brother with a bird. His blue eyes wated every movement they made, memorizing it all.

Roland had been one to drag him back to his desk. After seeing Seto so incredibly backed up in work Roland had to step in. Kaiba Corporation needed Seto getting back to work, numbers slowly dropping due to negligence in the finances. The company slowly circling the drain as each day passed with little to no work being done. Seto tried focusing on the papers; he stood up late through the night just to through one report.

Seto washed his face, droplets of water falling down his cheek as he looked in the mirror. Sapphire eyes inspected over the pale tired face of his. He brought his hand up to his face lightly touching at the dark brown circles that had formed underneath his eyes.

What was wrong with him? Why was this happening?

He pulled gently at the bag, he needed sleep, it had been days since the last time he rested even decently. His head felt funny; feeling the light tingle radiating from the back. His eyes could barely focus on one thing, his vision blurred for a moment before returning to him. He was definitely sleep deprived. Shaking his head he gave his face one last wash before walking out of the bathroom back into his office. He felt the ground shake a bit but thought it to be his imagination in reality he had lost his balance. Holding on to the wall he stood himself up and walked over to his desk.

Seto typed continuously, trying to finish the next folder of papers. He ordered maids to bring him coffee after coffee to keep himself awake. Soon after his caffeine rush Seto found himself slowing down. He shook his head trying to keep up the pace but saw his fingers now typed gibberish. Random letters and numbers across the reports making it difficult to remember what had been part of it and what had he accidentally typed. Moving his hands away from the keyboard he wondered when this madness had started, why was everything going so wrong at a crucial time?

He pondered staring blankly at the screen resting part of his face in his palm. Sleep deprived eyes grew heavier making it harder to keep them open; quickly the CEO found he was in a state of sleep. His breathing steady as he entered a white land. It was as if he were on a blank piece of paper. Everything was peaceful, he felt nothing, not pain or sleepiness, just a sensation of warmth the same warmth given to him by his brother. He smiled ever so softly, letting the feeling of what he believed to be 'life' take over him. It over came him making him happier than he had ever felt in his life but soon a blackness shadowed over the land, making it hard for Seto to see. The warmth and happiness faded as coldness and anger washed over him.

_SQWACK!_

The loud noise woke him up from his sleep; his eyes grew wide, the whites shot with blood. A look of realization crossed his face as only one thought came to mind; the bird!

* * *

Once again, they left him alone. What they said remained a mystery to him. Now he wanted to know why they were there but the tables have turned, they seemed to ignore him or at least it's how he took it. He waited silently, they will be back. Just like all the other times…


	3. Nox Aeterna

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the YGO characters.

Please let me know what you think of this story.

Cover image was made by me, I have all rights to use it.

Also, I know I'm not the best editor but please don't nitpick at it, I know there are mistakes.

_Edits are being made. 6/17/13_

* * *

Ch.3 – Nox Aererna

They stood away from him not too far but not too close either, this caught his interest. Why now had they refused to come close to him, before he couldn't get them to give him a moment's peace? He let out a low snarl obviously they had angered him. The blobs murmured their voices echoing through the room, their words… They knew none. He hated them. With a dangerous growl he yelled, "Speak properly! Tell me what is going on!" He tried standing but somehow his body felt heavy, he couldn't lift himself up from his seat.

Feeling restricted he began to shout rather colourful words at them. They tried talking back but still their voices were too distorted to make out anything. The male grew angrier. Not knowing what else to do in desperation he yelled for Mokuba.

* * *

The bird…

_How could a simple creature possibly lead to the destruction of the Seto Kaiba and by extension Kaiba Corporation? What could that bird have done?_

Seto didn't have to think too hard to find his answer it was right in front of him. Mokuba. It took Mokuba from him; the life Mokuba had given to Seto was slipping away because of that bird. It had all of Mokuba's attention, it had 'life' that belonged to him, and it _didn't_ deserve it!

His eyes narrowed as his thoughts clouded his mind to any logical reasoning. His teeth grinding against themselves as he formulated a plan to return everything back to normal, back to the time without the bird. It was the only way.

Patiently he waited, watching his brother play with the bird from the crack though the door. Mokuba just never seemed to grow tired of it. He let it rest happily on his shoulder, its feathers puffed as it buried its beak in its neck closing its eyes. Mokuba smiled turning on his laptop, he searched for more toys for his little friend. He had even named it, Nox; Latin translated into English meant Nightfall or Darkness. He felt the name to be appropriate because of the blackness of its feathers. He chose to use the word as Nightfall.

Like his younger brother Seto felt the same, the name was appropriate, the bird did nothing but bring darkness into his life. Seto waited and waited for Mokuba to put the bird in its cage and leave his room but those actions never came. By the time the sky grew dark Mokuba powered down his laptop, cleaning up the small mess of chips bags he had stashed away once in his room for a rainy day. He smiled at the bird whenever he glanced at it. He soon readied for bed, leaving the bird cage door open in case the bird wanted to go back in to sleep. Instead it perched itself on the bed's headboard.

Angered Seto walked away to his own room, going in Mokuba would surely notice his presence. Tomorrow was new day; he'd have a better plan in the morning.

He sat at his desk letting the hours of the night pass him by; he stared into the aphotic room unable to see the chairs that sat precisely on the other side of the table. in his hand a picture frame rested, too dark to see what picture lied in it. The sapphire blue orbs that were his eyes darken as a small grin crept over his face. Soon, he'd have it back, his brother and life, such a happy thought.

The sun slowly rose, its bright yellow rays peeking out from the horizon lightening up the Kaiba manor. It sunk its way through the slightly opened curtains creating a light area on the floor and walls of the room, indicating the sun's arrival. Seto's eyes drifted toward the window, he had sat in his chair all night, now it was time. He took a quick glance at his watch 6:30 am, it was a good time. Lifting his heavy body off his chair he made his way for the door.

It chirped loud enough to hear from the other side of the door, Seto growled lowly hating the obnoxious noise. Opening the door his eyes landed on the creature that stood in place on the headboard, his head the only part moving, looking around the room. "Mokuba, wake up." Seto said in a tired voice as he walked over to sit by Mokuba's side. The bird instantly shot across the room landing on top of its cage at the sight of Seto coming closer, this action making the male smirk slightly. Gently Seto placed his hand on Mokuba's shoulder, "Mokuba.." he shook him, "…wake up."

The child stirred with a low, "Hm?" Seto shook him again, "Wake up, Mokuba." He repeated. Mokuba's eyes fluttered as the morning's light woke him up, seeing his brother over him he smiled, "Morning Seto." He said sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Good morning, Mokuba." Seto responded trying to hide his tiredness but failing miserably. Mokuba looked at his brother; he frowned at what he saw. "Seto.." He spoke softly, "Have you slept?" Concern filled the youth's voice and eyes. Seto nodded, "Yes." He lied, "Not as much as anyone would like but some." Mokuba gave a short nod of his own, "Maybe you should go back to bed." Seto shook his head, "No, I don't want to go back to bed. Besides, I have plans for today." Mokuba's expression became overcome with worry, "Oh." He looked away then back at his brother. "Today, you and I are going out." Seto then added.

Mokuba's eyes widened a bit as a smiled engulfed his face, "Really, Seto?" He asked cheerfully, it had been a while since they last spent time together.

"Yes, Mokuba." Seto answered.

Mokuba jumped out of bed, "I'll get dressed!" He exclaimed heading over to his dresser and opening it, he began pulling out clothes to wear unaware Seto had been eyeing Nox. As the child looked over an outfit he suddenly stopped and turned around to his brother, catching the movement of his Mokuba's hair with his peripheral vision Seto turned his head meeting his brother's gaze.

The boy frowned, "Big brother…you should rest..." He felt bad believing his brother should be resting instead of spending his time on him. Seto kept his eyes locked on his little brother without warning he raised from the bed and walked over kneeling down he hugged him. Mokuba blinked in surprise, "Seto…?" He asked, not receiving an answer.

Mokuba hugged Seto back and closed his eyes enjoying his brother's embrace. "Get ready and head down stairs for breakfast." Seto lowly spoke. Mokuba nodded, "Can I bring Nox?" He asked. Seto shook his head, "No, it's just going to be you and me today, okay?" He responded giving him a very faint smile. With another nod Mokuba smiled, "Okay."

"_When cleaning my brother's room leave the window open a bit along with the bird cage's door."_

"_But sir, the bird will fly out!"_

"_I know."_

_"Mr. Kaiba with all due respect your brother loves that bi-."_

"_Leave the window and cage open. I want that bird gone by the time we get back! Understand? If it's still here I will fire you!"_

"_Yes, sir. I'm sorry sir…"_

* * *

They fled the room, quickly leaving out of fear. He assumed it was fear, people usually ran away from him because of it. He tried yelling 'wait!' to them but couldn't, his throat felt too dry. It pained him to swallow the bit of saliva his mouth produced. He wondered just what had been going on?

* * *

_Translation_

*Nox Aeterna is Latin for eternal darkness


	4. Distorted LullabyMemories

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the YGO characters.

Please let me know what you think of this story.

Cover image was made by me, I have all rights to use it.

Also, I know I'm not the best editor but please don't nitpick at it, I know there are mistakes.

_Edits are being made. 6/17/13_

* * *

Ch. 4 – Distorted Lullaby/Memories

A light shone in his eyes causing his pupils to dilate. It was all he could see, a bright white light. He had no idea where it came from just that it suddenly appeared lightly swaying from side to side. The light grew brighter and brighter soon hurting him. He tried pulling away shutting his eyes but felt the tug of someone's hands on him forcing his head back and an eye open. His eye shifted around looking for another person but all he could see was the white light.

* * *

He gaped into the room standing just a few inches away from the doorway, his young violet eyes staring in disbelief at the open bird cage and the much open window. He rushed into the room looking around frantically, "Nox!" He called with a light coo the boy knew the bird liked hearing. He went silent awaiting a response, when one didn't come he called again, "Nox!" He said this time with more feeling, fear set in that the bird had strayed from its cage and out the window. Mokuba shook his head, no, it couldn't have happened. Nox was loyal to him; Nox would never leave him alone! "Nox!" He cried out his voice sailing into desperation, "Nox, come out." He pleaded once again making a soft cooing that appealed the creature. Still he received nothing. Mokuba's lower lip trembled as his eyes watered, the child sitting on his bed, distraught. He stared at the ground then up at the cage letting his tears silently fall down his face.

Seto watched his brother his eyes following him around the room as the child searched for his beloved pet. It disgusted him, that thing was not human…it was not _him_. Why was Mokuba caring as if it were him, as if it were human? It had no value to them; it did nothing but drive a wedge between them. Now it was gone and Seto could remove that wedge, restoring their life.

He took another good look at his brother, seeing him in tears over it he frowned. Taking a step to the doorway he made a movement that would catch the boy's attention. Mokuba instantly looked over to his older brother. His face stained with tears, his cheeks and nose red as he tried to keep his composure but obviously failing to do so. "…Seto…" He choked out, "He's gone…Nox is...gone..." Seto looked around the room before stepping completely in and walking over to his brother. Mokuba instantly hugged onto Seto the moment he came close enough. He cried into him, "how? Why?" Mokuba asked though the obvious scenario.

"Sometimes things just happen…" Seto said lightly hugging Mokuba. Mokuba wasn't usually one to just accept things just happen but if his brother said so it must be true. Picking up Mokuba Seto held him the way he would hold a baby, his brother instantly wrapping his arms around his neck leaning his head on the broad shoulder offered to him. Seto walked over to the window using his free hand he pulled it down then turned the safe guard to lock it. "Let's forget this ever happened…" Seto spoke in a soft tone sounding off. "It's just us now." His hand moved to close the cage door.

Mokuba nodded burying his face into Seto's neck as he wept quietly. "It'll be alright…Mokie…" Seto nodded himself stroking his younger brother's back as he carried him out to his home office. Now with that creature gone he could fix everything.

Later that evening Mokuba had gone off to his room while Seto typed away in his office. Barely twenty minutes had passed by when Seto had the urge to get up and check on Mokuba. The child sat by the closed staring out with his cheek resting in the palm of one hand, the other busied itself by lightly touching the cold glass, his small fingers tracing over it drawing small shapes. Seto watched his brother wondering if what he had done was the right thing to do. It was then he heard a soft tapping on the window followed by the opening of it. Mokuba shifted around in his place appearance told Seto he now held something, something small and black.

Seto's eyes widened in disbelief, had it really come back to the mansion? Did it not see it was unwanted? The audacity of such a despicable creature! Seto growled in fury as he stormed off back to his office, there was nothing he could do now Mokuba was in the room with it. He tried to be nice and let go but apparently it wasn't enough that bird had to be dealt with properly and that's just what Seto was going to do…

It was around ten at night when Seto decided to take a new plan into action, waiting outside his brother's door Seto stood. He listened carefully for the sound of Mokuba's steady breathing to his dismay he heard something he hadn't in a long time. The soft hum of a song Seto found himself trying to place, it was familiar a little too familiar but the name of it seemed lost to him.

_Close your eyes sweet child_

_Dream well and remember I'll always be there_

_No matter what happens _

_We'll be together till the very end_

Seto's eye widened in realization, that soft spoken lullaby was the last thing that connected him to a past he had nearly forgotten. The faint images of a woman flashed before his eyes, he could barely make out her face but something told him that this woman was his mother. She hummed a soft melody, her lips moving in accordance with the words the boy had just spoken. This was definitely something sacred, something for them, not that creature. He had used this lullaby to calm his brother to sleep in the orphanage. Now, _that_ filthy animal was hearing it.

How disgraceful.

He wouldn't –couldn't- tolerate this.

The CEO's eyebrows drew together in immeasurable anger as something snapped in his mind. With an irritated growl he flew into the room, his sights set on the blackness that is ruining his life, taking everything he had away from him. Taking it into his hands he forced it against the wall, blocking out all other noises around his he squeezed the creature in his grasp, his icy callous eyes narrowing at it while his griped tighten around it. His lips quivered, his teeth grinding against one another, "M-Mori…" He stammered out, his anger made it harder for him to speak properly, "Mori!" He said his voice booming this time. Seto felt a light thud against his arm but ignored it, it happened again and again. One last thud hit him this time with less force, it felt as if something was trying to grab his clothes but couldn't quite get a hold on the material. The feeling faded as he released his grip letting it slide toward the floor.

A stillness floated in the air as a sense of peace filled his mind, it was all over. It was gone for good and there was no possible way it could come back. The corners of his lips tugged back into a conflicted smile, his eyebrows curved in almost a saddening way as a laugh was emitted from the back of his throat, his laugh echoed through the halls of the mansion. It was the only thing he remembered hearing, his own distorted laughter, before everything went black.

* * *

The light faded away leaving a darkness he could not escape no matter how hard he tried. The other presence left, its touch left just mere second before the light. He was bounded to his seat by the weight of his own body. He had no options; with nothing to do he had to wait. Just what he was waiting for? He wasn't sure, suppose anything would do.

* * *

_Translation_

* Mori is Latin for die


End file.
